


Cuddles?

by 1DR5SoS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), luke hemmings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DR5SoS/pseuds/1DR5SoS
Summary: It was a very cold night and Luke thought he might need some cuddles to warm his freezing body.





	

 

"Hey, Love, are you busy?" I ask my girlfriend of five years, (Y/N).

 

"Nope. Why?" She answered.

 

"Can we please cuddle?" I asked cutely. I try my best to give the best puppy dog eyes.

 

She raise her right eyebrow questioningly, "And why's that?"

 

"W-well it's freezing a-and the duvet's not helping." I pouted. "Please, Darling?"

 

"Nah." She said without even looking at me.

 

"Baby, please?" I begged.

 

"Never."

 

I whined and groaned and kneeled on to the floor; literally desperate for cuddles. "Please, please, baby? I'm begging you.."

 

"Fine, fine. But only in one condition."She teased.

 

"Okay, w-what condition?" I ask excitedly.

 

"We'll—"

 

"Oh my God, yes!" I screamed, not even letting her finish her sentence.

 

"What? I'm not even finished." She said. Obviously confused.

 

"Ah—well I thought you were asking about something intimate, hot and—"

 

"Luke that's gross! You're such a dirty minded." She yelled disgustingly and roll her eyes afterwards. "That's it. I'm so done with this—no more cuddles."

 

"B-but no! No, please, (Y/N). No." I stutter. Guilt consuming my body.

 

Suddenly, she laughs and I look at her in confusion. She kept laughing and laughing for a good few minutes until her stomach hurts.

 

"Umm...what? Why are you laughing?"

 

"Oh well. You didn't even notice that I'm only kidding." She said, somehow still laughing. But not as hard as before.

 

"Oh." is the only thing I said in response.

 

"Hey! Don't be so serious."

 

I didn't respond. I stand off the floor and attack her with tickles. I smiled on how she looked.  Her eyes half closed, with her mouth hanging open; laughing ang giggling so hard. She's so beautiful.

 

"Luke, stop!" She screamed.

 

"Never," I replied.

 

“Cuddles—didn't you want those?" Laugh  “You'll only—” Laugh “—have it when you stop and let me go!"

 

I stopped and she breathe deeply  to regain her breath, her face flushed and hair sticking everywhere yet still the most beautiful woman for me.

 

"What's you're condition by the way?" I asked.

 

"W-well...I just wanted some hot cocoa along with some kisses?"

 

"Sounds like a perfect idea." I smile widely, pearly white teeth showing.

 

"Wanna know a secret?" She asked.

 

"Sure."

 

"I love you. You know that?" She said.

 

"And I love you too." I replied while pecking her lips, taking her by surprise. 


End file.
